


Spicing Things Up

by ThreeHats



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna is with the love of her life, Sir Floofy Pants.  But when he proposes something new... Will it help or hurt their relationship?  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Things Up

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Anna, Sir Floofypants the Llama  
 **Location:** The middle of the ocean  
 **Scenario:** BDSM

 

“I’m SO BOOOOORED,” Anna whined, throwing herself onto the floor of the little rowboat her husband, Sir Floofypants the Twenty-Seventh, had ‘borrowed’ for their day on the water.

“Careful darling, you’ll get my fur all moist and sticky,” Sir Floofypants chastised, Anna’s antics causing seawater into their little vessel. He smirked with his llama lips, wiggling one of his llama eyebrows at her. Because he’s a llama. “Although if you wanted to get all moist and sticky, then—”

“EW!” Anna interrupted, smooshing her hand into Sir Floofypants’ face. “How many times have I told you, don’t talk about that stuff in public?!”

“But… we’re in the middle of the ocean,” Sir Floofypants reminded her. “…Who would hear me?”

Anna blinked, glancing around at the greyish waters all around their boat. There wasn’t any land in sight… how long had Sir Floofypants been rowing?! A gull flew overhead, and she pointed up at it. “That bird could have heard you, and now it’s gonna go tell aaaaaaall its bird friends! I hope you’re happy.” 

Sir Floofypants sighed. “Elsa wouldn’t make such a big deal out of this…” he muttered under his breath.

“Well Elsa’s not your wife, I am!” Anna shouted. “And I’m getting pretty sick of you reminiscing about how you were almost with her instead of me. I should kick you outta this boat right now.” 

“Anna, darling, let’s not fight,” Sir Floofypants cooed, wrapping his wife in his fluffy llama arms. “You know you’re the only one for me.” 

Anna sighed, snuggling into Sir Floofypants’ llama fur. “Oh, Floofy, I know.” 

She smiled up at him. “I’m so happy I took Kristoff’s advice about you. And to think, I’d only been dreaming of human mates all my life! He really got this right.” 

“Well he was raised by love experts,” Sir Floofypants chuckled. “We should invite him and Sven over for dinner sometime soon; I bet their little ones are getting so big now!” 

“Oh yes, Donovan’s antlers are coming in!” Anna cooed. “He’s so embarrassed by them, Kristoff says he always tries to hide them under a hat!” 

Floofy laughed. “Oh, those human-reindeer hybrids…” They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the waves lapping up around them and the tranquility of their isolation. “Say, Anna, dear,” Floofy began finally, sounding a bit hesitant now. “The reason I brought you all the way out here is… well… I wanted to run something by you.” 

Anna gave him a puzzled look, but waited for him to continue. “Yes, well, you see… I was thinking we could maybe… spice things up a bit.” 

“Oh, I’ve got just the thing!” Anna gasped, reaching into her cloak and pulling out a bag. “Tada!! Herbs and spices, fresh from the garden!” 

“Uh… no, darling,” Floofy chuckled. “I meant… Sexxxxxxually…” 

Anna gasped. “FLOOFY!” 

“I know it makes you uncomfortable!” Floofy added quickly. “So that’s why I brought you somewhere with no one around! Look, no ships or land for miles! I could kill you out here and no one would ever find your body!” Anna blinked at him. “I mean, I wouldn’t of course…” 

“Well… Okay, Floofy dear… what’d you… have in mind?” Anna asked, her face red as she put her bag of spices away.

“Uh… w-well… I have always wanted to try… BDSM…?” 

“WHAT?!” Anna gasped. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You really are a slutty llama…” 

Floofy smiled nervously. “Well I… I mean I heard Francis, you know my penguin friend Francis? Well he’s a penguin, and he and his husband are super into this BDSM stuff, and they say it’s awesome, so…” 

“Well if a penguin says so,” Anna mused, nodding to herself. Everyone knows that penguins are the masters on everything sex. “Okay, well… how does it work?” 

Floofy hesitated. “Um…. I don’t… really know? I think I… do this.” He shoved Anna, and she promptly toppled out of the boat. “Are you turned on now?” 

Anna sputtered, gasping for air as she grabbed the side of the boat. “What the HELL?!” 

“I was being dominant!” Floofy explained. “You should be totally hot for me right now.” 

“Well this water is FREEZING so I’m definitely NOT hot for ANYTHING now!” 

Anna scolded, trying to pull herself back into the boat. Unfortunately, being her, she managed to tip the whole thing over instead, sending Floofy into the water at her side. 

“…Does this mean I’m the dominant one now?” 

“What? No, I don’t think…” Floofy began. 

“SHUT UP AND TAKE IT, LLAMA!” Anna cried, grabbing her husband and holding his head underwater. She cackled as he squirmed, only letting him up for air when she felt she absolutely needed to. 

“I-I think this was a mistake!” Floofy shouted, flailing as he tried to get away from his wife. 

“What’re you talking about? This was a GREAT idea!! I feel all spiced up!” Anna laughed. “Now get back over here, slave!” 

“NOOO!” Floofy yelled, and he swam off into the sunset, Anna chasing after him.


End file.
